A Bed Full Of Blades
by JL Davenport
Summary: What happens when you attach a source of infinite energy to the chest of a young boy? Well, at the very least those teenage hormones of his are going to go wildly out of control, leading to some very awkward situations around the camp. Luckily, Pyra has the resolve to take matters into her own hands. And mouth. And… Rex/FemaleBlades. Mature Content. Patreon Commission [New: Dahlia]
1. A Warm Touch - Pyra

**A Warm Touch - Pyra**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay! So, less of a wait than usual for this one? That's good, no? Hopefully I can keep it up!

This is actually a slightly different concept this time, this time it's a (P)atreon request for an ongoing mini series to cover the various lovely Bladies from XBC2, rather than just Pyra/Mythra/Nia like what I wrote for myself. The chapters should be smaller, and I should hopefully be able to iterate on them quickly between other projects. This one's a little bit longer than intended, since it's setting the scene, but usually it should be mostly just jumping into the fun.

The setting is also being tweaked to a slight AU where things are a little more sexually open than normal, so expect a decent helping of "porn logic". You know you love it.

* * *

"Hey…" Nia spoke up with a long yawn as she stretched out along Dromarch's back, staring up at the starry sky above the Gormotti Titan, "Where's Rex anyway? He's been gone for a while now, hasn't he?"

Indeed, the camp felt strangely empty without their aspiring leader's presence and it was especially perplexing to the young woman that he'd gone off to do, _whatever it was he was doing_ , after a day like today.

Even now, Nia wasn't quite sure exactly how the events had unfolded and was still trying to fully process everything- just the previous day she'd thought everything was over for her, she'd been separated from Rex and Pyra, captured by the Ardanian's and was due to be sent to Mor Ardain… no matter her tough front, she hadn't even dared imagine what fate awaited her after that. She'd spent a restless night huddled cold and alone on the floor of a cell in an Ardanian Titan Vessel and then, the next morning, just when she'd been sure there was nothing left for her but to resign herself to her fate- the door had swung in and there'd he been, the salvager kid she'd made fun of so easily, the one who'd already saved her life back on the Monoceros had been standing there, offering her his hand, just like Jin had. Of course, he hadn't looked anything like Jin; Jin had been untouched, carrying himself with the same dispassionate gaze as ever, while Rex had been covered in bruises and just grinned at her like a fool. He hadn't seemed like a hero at all, but somehow, just for a moment, he'd felt far more like a saviour than even the man she'd idolised.

Everything after that had been like a whirlwind; they'd raced through the halls of the ship, they'd fought past Ardanian Soldiers, they'd beaten the Consul of Torigoth and then even come up against the Flamebringer herself!

Breaking into a military vessel, breaking back out, fighting through a trap, and then _another_ trap to escape from the most famed solider in the Ardanian Empire… It had been just one ridiculous thing after another and, after running what felt like half the length of Gormott to get away, by the time they finally stopped, they'd all been exhausted, practically dead on their feet.

Which was why she'd been surprised when Rex had gotten up, just after dinner, and gone off by himself. If Nia had been a little less tired and a little more aware, she would have noticed that the more she thought about her absent friend, the more her body glowed with a comforting warmth. And, she would have noticed that rather than staying stretched out along Dromach's back like usual, she slipped to the ground and curled up in a ball beside him, a distant smile spreading wide across her face as her arm settled between her legs and she squeezed her thighs comfortingly around her wrist.

Warm, comfortable, and already halfway lost in a fantasy different from any dream she'd had before, Nia's consciousness grew hazy.

Which meant that -fortunately- despite being only a few meters away from her, Nia didn't notice Pyra squirming in place, nor did she catch sight of the Aegis's heightened breathing or deeply flushed face in the cooling twilight.

' _O-Oh, oooh, oh!'_

Sitting nervelessly atop a large log on the edge of their camp, the Fire Blade struggled to answer her friend's question. Forcefully trying to keep herself calm from the sensations swirling towards a crescendo within her, it was taking almost everything she had just to keep acting as if everything was normal. Thankfully, luckily, no-one seemed to be paying her too much attention at the moment- Tora was long-since asleep with Poppi humming in recuperation mode beside him, Azurda was already curled up in a ball near the fire, and despite her question, neither Dromarch or Nia seemed far off themselves.

Even so, Pyra couldn't keep from breathing out a silent gasp a moment later when she felt the sudden rush of relief finally washing over her.

"Rex will be back soon" she sighed, shaking her head clear to regain her composure, "And there's nothing to worry about, I'd be able to feel it if there was something wrong with him."

Nia nodded sleepily before closing her eyes and dropping off memories of a brown-haired Driver holding his hand out to her already running through her mind, and the red-headed Aegis slowly began to uncoil, feeling the tense anxiety within her slowly begin to dissipate.

' _Ha-Ohh!?'_

Unfortunately, just as she was beginning to relax, rather than hearing the sound of her driver sheepishly making his way back to the camp, Pyra was jolted upright, just barely holding back a moan, as another wave of pleasure swept through her.

' _A-Again?'  
'Again? Really!?' _

Ignoring Mythra's complaints, her finger's dug deep into the wooden log as she writhed in sudden, unexpected bliss. Clenching her eyes shut and twisting back and forth on the spot, Pyra attempted to force down the sensations, gasping quietly to herself as she tried to ignore the electric tingling running across her breasts, as well as the hot need she could feel throbbing from her core and the juices she could feel spreading slick down her thighs in response. The cool evening air brushing over her flushed skin did nothing to quell the warmth spreading through her, only leaving her more excited than ever and, as she felt the intensity peaking even higher, she quickly clamped both hands over her mouth, sliding to the ground and desperately holding back letting even the smallest whimper leak out as her body shivered in delight.

She kept her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to see. It was absolutely mortifying to be like this, knowing she was only meters away from Nia, Dromarch, Tora, Poppi and Azurda, if she saw that anyone of them was somehow still awake, she knew she'd just die on the spot. But, no matter her embarrassment and fear, she was too aroused to resist- part of her was enjoying this.

A few minutes later the wave of relief finally crashed through her and she slumped bonelessly backwards against the log she'd been seated on, heaving a heavy sigh as her mind spun.

' _That… That one was even more intense…'_

The issue, as she'd come to understand it, was that through the half of her core crystal she'd given Rex, what connected the two of them was a link far deeper than was normal for a Driver and Blade, something she'd confirmed fully when she'd noticed their suspiciously similar injuries after their fight earlier today. Normally for someone like her, that would have been an idea she'd cherish, she was after all, very fond of Rex- she'd been utterly charmed by his open earnestness and the trust he was willing to place in her, even despite her not being able to offer the same in return. Pyra truly loved being his Blade, and the thought of being connected even closer to him was a happy one.

The fact that it left her vividly aware of just _why_ he'd snuck away from their camp was… just a slightly (incredibly) embarrassing addition. He was a boy after-all, and it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed the way his eyes drifted toward her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She hadn't let on that she knew about him sneaking away from the camp to _relieve_ himself, and thankfully, she didn't think anyone else had noticed either, even the usually perceptive Azurda hadn't picked up on it. The first time it had happened had been shortly after their arrival in Gormott; she'd been woken up in the middle of the night by a sudden burst of pleasure, and -tossing and turning in her bedroll, trying her best to stay silent- she'd been far too mortified and surprised, to even begin to make sense of it. When she'd noticed Rex sneaking back to their camp, she'd panicked and feigned sleep, luckily he'd been too preoccupied to notice.

He hadn't noticed the connection between them, or that she could share a certain degree of his feelings. And, if that was the extent of it, then she would have been able to simply ignore it and leave things be.

However, even stronger than the pleasure she could feel still simmering within her, Pyra could feel Rex's fear, his anxiety and a deep frustration strong enough to carry through their connection as Driver and Blade.

As she felt his relief ebb away, she could feel the tension he was harbouring rise once more and, along with it, came all the same worries that had been on her mind too… The fact that, despite having just finished, twice, she could still feel an ache thrumming from him through their bond, and there was still no sign of him making his way back to the camp. And, the fact that things appeared to be getting worse for him, as each day passed, she could feel Rex growing more uncomfortable and increasing restless. He'd been sneaking off my himself more and more recently, and while previously he'd been careful enough to wait until everyone was asleep before leaving camp, tonight he'd barely even managed to finish dinner before dashing off into the woods with a half-mumbled excuse.

Until now, she'd tried to convince herself that this was just a matter of his young age, but she knew that was just an excuse she was telling herself. She wouldn't be feeling these kinds of worries from him if this was anywhere near normal. He'd lived on Azurda's back until recently and, while she'd only known him for a short time, Pyra doubted Rex was the kind of boy who could be that shameless.

All signs pointed to this being a recent development… which meant,

' _It's my fault…'_

She didn't have a clue exactly why this was happening, or even just what was happening, but clearly attaching a font of infinite energy to the chest of a young man -right in the middle of puberty- was having a potent effect on his development. While she'd known that, as an Aegis, she could give up part of her Core Crystal, she'd never done anything even remotely like this before, so she'd had no idea what to expect… but this was far from anything she'd anticipated.

No doubt Rex had come to the same conclusion. Which was part of why she'd noticed him putting up such a front to act normally, aside from being a delicate subject, he obviously didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to feel guilty or to worry about him. She breathed out a conflicted sigh at the thought, impressed once again by the kind of person her Driver was. Of all the people who could have awakened her, she was truly glad it was him.

She'd waited all this time, hoping that the situation would simply stabilise, by itself, that he'd grow used to whatever it was that the Aegis's power was doing to him. She'd hoped she could just ignore this and never have to tell Rex she was painfully aware of just what he was doing each time he snuck away from the camp. But she knew that too was just an excuse she'd been telling herself. It was clearly getting worse and worse for the young Driver, she was perceptive enough to see that the more time they spent together, the more their hearts opened up to one another, the more restless he was becoming. Pyra liked Rex, she liked him a _lot_ , and the more he charmed her, the more he assisted her, and the more he made her smile, the worse things were getting for him!

Her heart clenched in guilt once more. Every time they went into battle, every time she saw him getting hurt for her sake, she was reminded that Rex shouldn't have had anything to do with her. He had no connection to Malos, or Torna, or Elysium, or anything that was happening, and now because he was helping her, they'd even made Mor Ardain his enemy. And still, she hadn't told him anything. She hadn't even been able to tell him that she knew what he was going through. Even though it was her fault.

' _You did save his life though. This is all because of that, so…'_ Mythra pointed out, her words lacking any real conviction.  
 _'But, he only died because of me in the first place.'_ She answered back, the truth they both already knew.

More than once she'd considered restoring Rex fully back to life to make up for all this. She didn't fear death, and she was certain that his life would be worth it… but… Her sense of duty held her back. With Malos around once more, she couldn't simply run away.

' _That's right. I can't run away.'_

Clenching her fists as her decision solidified, Pyra frowned, scolding herself for her inaction until now. Running away was all she'd done, all this time. She hadn't even been able to be honest with her own Driver. She cast her mind back to their battle earlier; Rex, despite being only the most novice of novice Drivers, despite barely being able to tap into any of her power, had still faced down Brighid of Mor Ardain and escaped (mostly) victorious. He'd promised her clearly that he'd take her to Elysium, he'd always made sure to protect her, he'd risked her life for her. Rex had clearly shown his resolve… it was long past time she showed her own.

' _W-What? Huh? Wait, you don't mean…'_ Mythra's voice rang out in panic as Pyra pushed herself to her feet. There was still no sign of Rex making his way back to camp, and already they could both feel the hum of desire ebbing through the bond, _'You can't be serious! With_ him _!? Are you kidding me!?'_

' _If you want to, you can stop me at any time.'_

' _I, ah…'_ There was a moment of hesitation, then her sister's voice fell silent.

* * *

"Hh-hhaaa," Stumbling back a step as his release crashed out across the forest floor, and momentary relief washed through him, Rex breathed out a deep, unsteady sigh, "Feels like it's gotten worse than before…"

It was a strange phenomenon that was bothering him lately, a sense of inexplicable restlessness he'd felt ever since he'd reawakened on that sunken ship. It was a difficult feeling to pin down, he didn't feel different in any other way, he wasn't any stronger or any sharper, he couldn't run faster or lift more and yet, all the same, it felt as if he had a well of energy constantly swirling around inside him.

It was hardly a mystery what was causing this, with just a moment's concertation, he could feel the soft ebb of warmth spreading through his body from the Aegis's core embedded in his chest. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it left him feeling like his blood was racing, like he could never calm down. It left him feeling uneasy, unsatisfied, and… most of all, almost unbearably horny. Which, of course, was why he was currently standing here alone, in the darkening twilight, with his pants around his ankles, his fingers around his still-hard cock, and his heart pounding with everything from excitement, to anxiety, to frustration.

This kind of desire wasn't completely new to him, Rex _was_ a perfectly healthy young man, but it had never been anywhere near this bad before. It was almost suffocating, he could feel a pressure beyond anything he'd felt before building inside him and it was all he could do just to stave it off.

And, it was getting worse.

"No. It's just, just the adrenaline from the battle," he assured himself, already knowing that was a lie, "It was a really intense fight, they were really scary. It's, hhaa, it's normal I'd be this wound up!"

It would be nice if that were the case. But he already knew the truth, that after today's battle he'd felt closer to Pyra than ever. It had been incredible, for the first time he'd known her Rex had felt like he'd gotten a glimpse of what it meant to truly fight together as a Driver and Blade. They'd been completely in synch, as if reading each other's thoughts, he'd felt more of her power flowing into him than ever before and, by the end, they'd each been wrapped in an unmistakable golden aura, veritable proof of their bond.

It had been a rush beyond anything he'd ever imagined.

And then afterwards, despite having run themselves to exhaustion escaping, while everyone else had been relaxing over dinner, his blood had been pounding in his ears and his cock had been straining against his pants to the point where it'd taken everything he had just to hold on long enough to finish his meal.

Unfortunately, as he thought back to the earlier battle, his thoughts drifted unerringly towards the powerfully regal Blade they'd encountered, Mor Ardain's crown jewel, Brighid, and to the incredible body she'd so confidently displayed in that outfit of hers. Rex gulped, quickly shaking his head to try clear it. Those kinds of thoughts didn't help matters at all! He'd barely managed to get used to being around someone as intoxicatingly beautiful as Pyra, never mind Nia's own alluring charm, the last thing he needed was more temptation!

Unfortunately, thinking of his companions did absolutely nothing to calm him down. His gulp turned into a groan as his cock throbbed hungrily in his hands and his blood raced hot and greedy once again.

Images of Pyra's massive, soft breasts straining against her mesh shirt flashed through his mind, accompanied with a desire release the clasps and see them bouncing free into his hands. Memories of Nia's smooth, round hips swaying from side to side joined them, as well as an urge to bury his fingers into her ass and feel those curves hinted at by her jumpsuit. Pictures of Brighid and Morag rose once again, alongside an ache to pull open that Blade's thin clothes and to see the woman hidden under the Ardanian military uniform.

"GHhha, n-not good…"

Three times already and he was _still_ like this? Screwing his eyes closed, he tried to clear his mind, struggling to push down his desires and regain some semblance of self-control. He'd been gone too long already; the others were sure to be wondering what was going on.

"Yeah… Yeah, that's right," he gasped, whispering reassurance to himself as his body throbbed painfully with lust, "I, hhhaa, I've got to be careful."

Regardless of how inconvenient or embarrassing it was to have to deal with this, it was a small price to pay to be alive again. Pyra had saved his life, she was the reason he was still here, she'd even given him a route to Elysium. He didn't even have the words to explain how grateful he was to her, it was a debt he doubted he'd ever be able to repay. So, for that reason, as well as for his own dignity, it was imperative that he keep this situation absolutely secret from the others. He'd already pushed things further than he'd like by leaving camp before everyone had gone to sleep.

Thankfully, Pyra didn't seem to have noticed anything was wrong. He knew she'd feel guilty if she knew her power was the cause of his body acting strangely… and, even more than that, he couldn't bear to think about someone as sweet and kind as her knowing he was doing something like this! Especially since he'd almost always done it with thoughts of her on his mind! Despite his arousal, Rex shuddered at that thought, he didn't want to even _imagine_ that! She would never forg-

"Hello, Rex."

Yelping in shock, the young Driver just about jumped out of his skin, but he was held in place by two surprisingly strong arms linking around his chest. His shock only multiplied when he felt the gentle pressure of two massive, soft orbs pushing against his back and the warm tickle of a woman's breath across the nape of his neck.

His world crashed to a halt. Paused. Restarted. And crashed once again. Even if he'd only ever imagined the feeling of those breasts now pushing into his back, there was no way he could possibly mistake that voice.

"P-P-Py-Pyra!?" His voice came out dry and panicked, and his heart locked tight in his chest. She'd found out, she'd caught him red-handed. He almost couldn't believe it, it was too horrible to be true, "I-I can explain! It's, it's not what, it looks like! There's a rea-"

The hands wrapped around his chest pulled him tighter towards her and the Aegis's voice spoke gently, just a few centimetres from his ear, "Rex… It's fine, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You don't need to worry, we're a team now."

"I… I don't…"

"You don't need to say anything," Pyra whispered, at least half for her own sake. Her face was burning bright and her fingers trembling as she fought down her own nervousness, at least like this he couldn't see her, that made it easier to hold onto her resolve, "I'll help you."

Without waiting for a response (lest her own nerves overtake her), Pyra wrapped herself comfortably around her Driver, willing away the ether bindings of her gloves and tracing her fingers down across his chest and, reaching the hem of his shirt, over the bare skin of his abdomen. Gasping lightly as she unintentionally began savouring the sensation of his naked flesh and toned muscles under her touch, she realised her body was heating up hotter than ever.

' _Wha! You, you're really going to!? Ahggh! I can't believe this!'_

Leaving her left hand laying across his stomach, she slid her right hand even lower, feeling Rex suck in a sharp breath as her fingers slid down his waist and, easing his hand aside, finally wrapped around his shaft.

' _Oh!'_ Mythra's voice in her head jumped. _  
'Oh!'_ Pyra's breath hitched.

She swallowed heavily, it was bigger than she'd anticipated- thicker and harder too. She couldn't quite manage to link her fingers all the way around it and, looking over his shoulder, she saw her hand didn't even cover half his length. But then, she rationalised, since this was the first cock she'd ever come into contact with, she didn't exactly know what she _had_ anticipated. Perhaps this was normal. But, just feeling the weight of it, pulsing hot and heavy in her hand, she could feel her own body reacting to him, her breasts tingling with a pleasant ache and the juices pooling down her thighs once more. How much of this was his arousal she was feeling, and how much was her own, she no longer knew.

Utterly bewildered by this sudden turn of events, Rex could barely make sense of what was happening, let alone try and understand it. All that was left for him was to gasp and groan, a shiver running up his spine as he felt Pyra's soft, feminine fingers curling around his shaft and tentatively, gently, begin pumping up and down along his length.

His mouth hung open and his thoughts floated, for a moment, among the clouds. He'd gotten himself off countless times before, more than ever recently… But this, feeling someone else doing it for him, feeling her hand sliding up and down along his cock, squeezing and stroking him, gently and lovingly caressing him… It was incredible! And all he could do was bask in the unbelievable sensations, the feeling of Pyra's beautiful body pressed flush against him, the warmth of her skin against his and the softness of her breasts squishing against his back.

"Ghhaaa… Th-That feels, amazing. Nhha, you're really good at this!"

It had been just a few minutes and already he was almost in a daze!

"Haha, thank you, Rex. But I think you're just sensitive right now, I've never done this before."

In truth, despite her inexperience, Pyra had one very distinct advantage. Through their link, she could feel every pulse and fluctuation of his excitement- she could sense his arousal spiking when she clenched her fingers just a little firmer around his shaft and she could feel his delight when she increased her tempo to match his building pleasure, pumping her hand harder and faster up and down the full length of his cock, marvelling at the pleasure she could feel from him as much as from the feeling of it pulsing hungrily against her touch.

And, Rex's pleasure flowed directly into her, matching his arousal with her own and climbing higher and higher at the same heady pace. Within minutes, Pyra's breath was racing in quick pants, blowing hot across the back of his neck. Electric sparks of desire tingled through her breasts as she ground them harder into his back and she wrapped herself even tighter around him, pushing her hips instinctively against him as her core throbbed and ached with need.

Of course, the same was true for him too. Feeling his Blade's pleasure racing back into him combined with her hand stroking him faster, harder, deeper… Rex didn't have a single hope of maintaining any control!

"GHuuua! Pyra! Uua, I can't hold back!"

"M-Me too! Rex! Rex! I-I feel, I feel really strange!?"

Mythra was shouting something inside her head but, almost lost in her own sensations, Pyra couldn't make it out.

She'd thought she'd understood this pleasure when she'd felt it so many times at their camp when Rex had snuck away, but she was vividly aware now she'd underestimated it. Being so close to him, holding onto him, feeling his body against hers and his shaft in her hand, receiving his pleasure as well as giving it… It was more intense than she'd ever imagined, she'd never felt anything like this before at all! She could feel everything building and surging inside her, burning higher and faster by the second, blazing hotter and deeper as she ran her fingers along Rex's length, as she ground her body into his, as she pressed her lips hungrily against his flushed skin, tasting a sense of his body! She was yearning for him in ways she barely understood, and her body was reacting in ways she'd never dreamed!

And then, right as she thought her mind was going to break, right as he felt like he was going to melt, their world suddenly exploded!

"GHhuuAH! AH! HA! Huuaaaa!" Rex came with a deep groan! Arching back into her, his cock twitched wildly in her hand, pulsing and throbbing as he unloaded rope after rope of hot thick cum, releasing so much that it was as if he'd been pent up for a week!

"Ah! AhhHHIIII!" Pyra came with sudden cry! Clenching up even tighter around him, her vision flashed white and her whole body jolted in place as arcs of white-hot pleasure seared through every fibre of her being.

The moment lingered long between them, but as it passed so too did the last vestiges of their strength. Too dazed by the sensation to even stand, Pyra's legs gave out under her and she leant her whole body onto Rex, hanging over his shoulder as her massive, soft chest heaved against him in deep, heady gasps. With his own legs shaking from such an incredible high, Rex had no hope of holding her up, and so, before they'd even begun to recover their thoughts, they were both slumped to the ground, resting against each other in a seated position.

* * *

"Woah… that… that was intense."

"Yeah, it… it really was."

The words hung in the air and a small, intimate and warm moment passed between them, shared through the bond that now felt stronger than ever.

Of course, Rex had absolutely no experience dealing with intimate moments and instantly became flustered, stumbling for conversation, "I… Hah, actually, wow! I feel much better now! Huh, I feel amazing!" Actually, now that his sensibilities were returning, he realised he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt this refreshed. It was as if everything weighing down his shoulders had been washed away.

Squeezing her hands kindly around him again, Pyra laughed lightly behind him, "I thought so," she declared, her voice light and awash with relief as she reached up and tapped the Core Crystal on his chest, "So that's what the problem was… Human bodies don't store Ether like we do. My Ether must have been what was causing problems for you. Hehe… and, if a Blade's Ether is the issue, then… eh… then the best way to dissipate it is through ah, close proximity with a Blade…"

Despite, or perhaps because of, what she'd just done- the red-headed Aegis was suddenly very glad Rex couldn't see her face as her words grew shy and she burned red with embarrassment.

He didn't really understand, that wasn't important.

"You really helped me, thank you, Pyra."

"You're welcome, Rex."

"I… Er, I feel a kind'a bad though."

"O-Oh? I'm sorry! Was I too hard? I didn't mean t-"

"N-No! No! Nothing like that! It felt, I mean, you were amazing! Really! I just… I just meant that… You shouldn't… You shouldn't do something like that for my sake," he spoke awkwardly, but with conviction. As he'd calmed down and made sense of the situation, Rex had found a growing worry that he'd taken advantage of Pyra's kindness, "You should do things like that with the person you like."

"Oh?" she gave another gentle, happy laugh, "Well, that's fine then. I like _you_ Rex."

"W-Wha?"

His world crashed to a halt. Paused. Restarted. And crashed once again.

"Abuh? I, ah, y-you?"

"I wouldn't do something like that for just anyone. I did it because it's _you_. I'd only do it for _you_ ," trying to impress her words onto him, Pyra turned his face back towards her. Unfortunately however, Rex was already far too overloaded with revelations for one day, and all she could see from him was a shocked, stupefied expression. She sighed, "Look, here!"

And with those words, she leaned forwards, closing her eyes and covering the distance between them as she placed her lips on his, moaning a little as he finally reacted and as his mouth moved awkwardly to accept hers- sharing a small, slightly hesitant, and truly heartfelt kiss.

"Th-There, now do you believe me?" their faces were both bright red now, but neither turned away, "That was my first kiss, you know?"

"Ahua, ah, of-of course I believe you! Sorry! I- I was just really surprised, I did- eh? Your… your first?"

…

"Oh?"

It was only then that they both became suddenly aware that her right hand was still wrapped gently around his cock. Of course, even without the feeling of it suddenly growing and hardening once more, Pyra could easily have felt Rex's sudden spike of arousal through their bond.

"Hehe, so it's true? I'd heard so, but boys really do care that much about things like that?"

Rex looked away, but the Aegis offered an indulgent smile, leaning in a little closer and letting her whisper blow across his skin.

"Hmm, and what if I told you that I'm still a virgin? Would that also exci-Ah!"

Being this close to him, holding him in her arms and feeling his shaft pulsing hot and heavy against her hand once more, Pyra felt every piece of Rex's reawakened arousal. And, with the link between them stronger than ever, she couldn't possibly resist it. Luckily, with everyone else already asleep back at their camp, there was no hurry to return.

' _Again? Really!?'_

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go, even got Mythra in on the fun just a little… Kind'a. Poor Mythra. I feel so bad for her after finally playing through the Torna expansion, she's had a hard life. Anyhow, that's started things off with Pyra, and they can only escalate wildly out of control from here, can't they?

Next thing I'll be working on will be another ACoT chapter, so good news for anyone waiting for that, look forward to it, hopefully soon!

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


	2. A Matter Of Control - Dahlia

**A Matter Of Control - Dahlia**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'm actually really glad to have chapter 2 of this out, just because it's a story that felt a little sad sitting there with only one chapter, and it's nice to really get into the thick of things a little more. I'm looking forward to adding even more after this, but I'm very glad to be beginning with a Blade that was among the most heavily requested!

* * *

"Ah, R-Rex, you don't have to…"

Usually, Pyra enjoyed looking at Rex, but right now her face was burning far to deeply red to even try meeting his gaze. Just glancing towards him, she could see his eyes blazing with the same determination that always made her heart race, and, finding it directed straight at her, it was more than she could handle!

It had been several days now since their escape from Torigoth and since their relationship had taken on a new dimension beyond simply being Driver and Blade. Their group had been keeping themselves hidden from any searching authorities, trekking carefully around the Greatspine Boundary and making arrangements to finally escape the garden Titan. And yet, even so, no matter how busy they were or how secret they needed to be, Pyra had waited awake every night with Rex until the others had drifted off to sleep. Time after time she'd happily continued sneaking out of the camp with him and, consequently, lately, Rex had been spending at least an hour each night seated on the ground, lying back, nestled against her breasts as the Aegis stroked her fingers tenderly up and down the length of his cock, milking him to orgasm over and over, until the burning lusts inside him had finally subsided.

Between her kindness and her care, Pyra's ministrations had felt amazing to begin with, and the repeated practice had only made the fiery Blade even more incredible. Even just a few moments ago, the young Driver had been in her lap, gasping aloud as she'd lovingly wrung his fourth consecutive load from him.

Truthfully, Rex wasn't quite sure what to make of the way she'd begun catching his release in her free hand and then licking it clean, except that watching her blush, shiver and smile while doing so always turned him on so much that he'd begun daydreaming about it whenever he so much as watched her cooking lately. He was slowly getting used to her, but the first time he'd seen her, the beautiful, sweet and innocent _Pyra_ , happily tasting his load, he'd been driven so crazy, he'd had to cum another six times before he'd finally calmed down.

In short: To Rex, Pyra had been _incredibly_ good to him, more than he'd possibly been able to imagine or even put into words. She'd saved his life, she'd given him a purpose, she'd doted on him kindly, and she'd shown him the kind of pleasure he'd only dreamed of before now.

As a man, there was no way he could simply accept leaving it like that!

" _I want to_ ," he assured her, facing her with all the sincerity he felt inside, "If-er, if you'll let me, that is… You're, well, you're always doing so much for me, I want to make you feel good for a change too!"

"I- Ah. No, I… I don't mind."

Pyra's face burned even brighter as she quietly forced the words out. But, no matter her embarrassment, she had no reason to say no, her heart was melting at the fact he'd even made the offer. It wasn't something she'd ever expected, she'd only ever been meaning to help him with the problem that _she'd_ caused him in the first place. But… even so…. if he wanted to, she had no reason to deny him… Within her heart, she knew she wanted to let him, that after being so close to him, she was aching with anticipation to feel his touch on her… But her words faltered and she was instead amazed at just how easily the confidence she'd had when approaching him had evaporated when he'd turned it around on her.

Rex waited patiently and another moment passed between them. And then, finally, -still not able to look her Driver in the eye- Pyra drew in a deep breath and released the ether bindings used to materialise her clothes.

She'd only intended to remove her shorts, but with her wavering focus her control lapsed and the Aegis was instead left suddenly completely revealed before Rex's wide eyes.

"W…Wow…"

"D-Don't stare too much, Rex."

Nodding, and with only slightly trembling hands, he eased her down, onto her back, then slowly pulled her legs apart. Breathing in quiet gasps, Pyra gave a momentary resistance before relaxing and allowing him -as the first man to ever do so- to spread the flame Aegis open.

Chest thumping in exhilaration, Rex slid his hands slowly along her long legs, marvelling at just how soft and smooth her inner thigh felt under his touch. Obviously, despite his assurance, he had no real idea what he was doing. However, he wasn't the type that would let that deter him for even a moment, instead, whenever he was lost, Rex always fell back to the set of guidelines that had come to so thoroughly define his life. And, right now, his mind was calling back to a list of advice that had been imparted to him by a bawdy older crew after they'd dragged him along to sit in on their celebratory drinking.

' _I remember, the third rule of the Salvager's Secret Code: Women and wine; with both, take your time!'_

He hadn't known exactly what it had meant back then, he hadn't even known there _was_ a secret Salvager's Code, but as he felt Pyra's arousal building through their bond and as he heard her voice hitching each time his thumb stroked over her pelvic bone, it was starting to make a lot more sense!

Dipping his head down, Rex pressed his lips tentatively into her skin, laying soft, and slightly clumsy, kisses along Pyra's thigh as she gasped and squirmed in response.

' _O-Oh, wow, so that's her… that's really her…'_

Coming face to face with the glistening, tight folds of the Legendary Aegis's bare pussy, only centimetres away from him, Rex swallowed nervously. But, even so, his resolve remained unphased and, with fingers trembling from both nerves and excitement, he carefully spread the Blade's entrance open, feeling the wet heat of her arousal directly against his fingers as an intense, warm and happy desire pulsed vividly through their connection.

He stroked his fingers gently along the length of her labia, and she gasped even louder in reply, "R-Reeeeex…" Pyra moaned, drawing out his name in a soft prayer and grabbing onto his head from between her legs, as her fingers wound instinctively through his brown hair.

He didn't answer her with words, instead, holding her lips open with his hands, the young Driver replaced his previous touch with his tongue, rolling it back down the full length of her suddenly oversensitive folds. Pyra had a soft taste, he noticed, gentle but with a surprisingly pleasant tang. He hummed in appreciation and then quickly repeated the motion.

"OohhaaanghhUUUKKYYAAAAA!" Pyra's gasp turned into a moan and then a sudden scream and she was entirely unable to muffle her response to the sudden waves of pleasure washing through her. Holding tight to his head as her waist bucked up against him, she squeezed her eyes shut and fought for a scrap of composure, "Th-That's, amazing, Rex!"

' _Wait, Pyra! D-Don't you think this is going a bit too far!? We need to sto-'_  
 _'So-Sorry, Mythra! But, not now!'_

Spurred on by her praise as much as the sensations he could feel flowing back and forth between them, Rex suddenly brought to mind another of the lesson's he'd learned back in that day.

' _Okay! The, second rule of the Salvager's Secret Code: When diving for a girl, always keep your eye on the pearl. Huh… The pearl? I don- Ah!'_

"Ahhha, Rex, tha-that's … I al-already feel…" Pyra stammered breathlessly as she felt the young Driver carefully easing back her clitoral hood. Her mind felt like it was melting away, this was already more than she'd prepared for and just feeling the heat of his breath against her most sensitive part was sending bright sparks of electricity right along her spine, "That, hhhaa, Rex, that feels reAAKYYYAAA!"

The moment his lips pressed against her exposed clit, Pyra's fingers scrambled over his head and her legs locked suddenly around him, holding him desperately against her.

"REEEEX!"  
 _'Oo-ooh! NggGHH! AiiiAAAAAAAH!'_

Although he could only hear one of them, unbeknownst to Rex, both Aegis sisters screamed in unison as his lips suckled on the red-haired Blade's clit and as the surging pleasure completely enveloped them both. Again, Pyra didn't have even the barest hope of stifling her cries, she couldn't even think to- couldn't even think of anything else at all. His lips kissed softly, warmly, lovingly over her bare clit and she was utterly overwhelmed! Her hips arched up into him and her whole body trembled in wild delight.

The electric bolts of pleasure washed her mind blank and, for some unknowable amount of time, both the Holy Aegises simply moaned, gasped and squirmed, crashing headlong through an orgasm far more intense than the one's they'd felt from pleasuring him.

It was another minute before Pyra's instinctive grip on him finally slacked and before Mythra's gasps inside her soul finally subsided once again.

' _Unnnhhaa… huuh… wh-what… what_ was _that?'_  
"Hhhaa…. Th-that… was incredible Rex. Hhaaa… Thank you."

Looking back up from between her legs, Rex laughed in equal delight, almost overwhelmed by the way his body was glowing from the warmth and affection he could feel pulsing through their bond. He couldn't stop smiling! He'd done it! He'd really made her feel good! He'd paid her back a small amount for the incredible pleasure she'd been giving him! He couldn't have been happier, and he definitely didn't intend to stop at just that!

"Don't worry Pyra! I'm just getting started!"

"Ahuh? Ah! Wai-Oooohaaaah! Reeeex!"

* * *

By the time the Driver and Aegis finally snuck back to their camp, it was well past twilight and night had long since fallen. Despite the slight chill in the air, both were flushed with excited happiness and, no matter her usual strength, Pyra was holding herself wrapped around Rex's arm as she walked on unsteady legs. Despite having had only the barest idea of what he was meant to be doing, being able to feel Pyra's reactions to his ministrations through their connection had allowed Rex to quickly refine his technique and, in part due to her own equal inexperience, the Aegis had been _deeply_ satisfied. Having gotten entirely carried away, Rex had only finally relented when Pyra had slumped back, mouth open and eyes dazed, half conscious onto the grass.

A true consideration for the stamina of his partner was something the novice Driver was still yet to learn.

For now though, still swept up in excitement, lingering arousal and delighted happiness, they were both completely lost in each other's presence as they slowly made their return.

"Ah! Haha, darlings! You're finally back!"

That was, right until a soft melodic voice and a gentle laugh snapped them both right back to reality.

"E-Ah!?"  
"O-Oh, D-Dahlia?"

And indeed, with her arms folded on her lap and a smile blooming across her face, staring back at them through the night's gloom was the newest member of their little troupe as well as Rex's most recent Blade.

During their invasion of and flight from the Ardanian Battleship, they'd managed to scavenge a small handful of cores. But, the next day, when they'd had a chance to try activating them, they'd noticed a curious response- while Nia had had no problem bonding with any of them, just like when he'd tried in the Torigoth square, Rex was unable to resonate with any of them. They'd felt like nothing more than dead-weight in his hands, not rejecting him, nor reacting in the least. All of them… _except_ for Dahlia. The moment he'd touched her core, it had practically leapt from his hands, pulsing wildly through the air, and the Ice Bunny had appeared to greet him only a second later. No-one had given voice to just what this implied yet.

Pyra jumped away from her Driver and they each made a sudden, flustered attempt at composing themselves.

"Aha-hha, I was, I was just taking a walk with Rex, clearing our heads a little," Pyra explained awkwardly, not quite lying as her face blossomed red, "Y-You're still awake this late though? Is everything alright?"

"Why of course, I'm perfectly fine," Dahlia smiled, as warmly as ever, but her usually kind eyes sparked with a flame of excitement and Rex found himself momentarily caught in her gaze, "I've jus' been a little restless the last few nights is all."

Driver and Aegis both exchanged a look.

"So," springing suddenly to her feet, the Bunny-Blade interrupted their thoughts as she crossed the clearing in the blink of an eye, wrapping herself around Rex's arm and pulling him against her, she instantly took up the spot that Pyra had just vacated, "Now, I've been waiting all by my lonesome, all this time, so I do hope you don't mind if I take a little _walk_ with Rex myself. I think it'd do me well to be clearing my head a little too."

Dahlia's words were coached in innocence, but from the lilt in her voice and the way she was squeezing Rex's arm between the velvety softness of her massive breasts, there was absolutely no mistaking her intentions.

Even so, she made no move to steal him away. Holding her ground, she turned her gaze slowly from Rex to Pyra and back, clearly seeking both their approval.

Another look passed between the stunned Driver and the flustered Aegis, but this time -watching as Dahlia continued excitedly squeezing herself against Rex- they each shared the exact same thought.

' _This is my fault.'_

It was a truth that Pyra had long known and that Rex had recently been taught, but something that neither of them had even considered until this very moment- _Blades are influenced by the Driver they resonate with._

Dahlia had only been with them for a few days now, and had always been very fond of Rex, sidling close to him, clinging onto him, leaning against him at camp. In this moment of understanding, suddenly, everything began to make sense.

Pyra's immense power as an Aegis had caused an incredible reaction in Rex's body when she'd linked herself to him, and now, when Rex had resonated with another Blade, he'd passed a portion of that on. Not the rampaging lust that had been driving him, but the aching desire for the same intimacy that had cooled the fires in his soul.

They each swallowed guiltily at the realisation. She for causing it in him in the first place. Him for being affected and passing some of that effect on.

"Er- Pyra…"

"Rex. You don't have to do this, if you don't want to, or if you're not comfortable," Pyra had become _very_ fond of her young Driver. She'd already grown incredibly attached to him and had opened up to him in ways she'd never imagined possible for someone with the weight of secrets she held locked up in her heart. She couldn't, she wouldn't accept the thought of a kind boy like him pushing himself beyond what he was ready for, for someone else's sake, "B-But, if, _if_ you're okay with it, then you don't need to worry."

Beet red and almost unable to look at either of the two women, Rex doubted he would even be able to force himself to speak right now, if not for the experience he already had with Pyra. Another woman, another Blade, wanted to have se- wanted to _be_ with him… and, they were just discussing it as if it was normal? To say Rex was confused was an understatement. Dahlia was practically enveloping him in the wonderful softness of her massive chest and Pyra, his partner and the woman he'd sworn his life to, was smiling encouragingly at him in response? This was so far from anything he'd imagined, it barely felt real.

"You… You don't mind?"

It was all he could think to ask. Anything else felt impossible to give voice to.

"Of course not! That's not the problem here at all! I already said, didn't I? The more the merrier! You're a great Driver, Rex. It only makes sense for you to have a good number of Blades you can rely on. And, no matter how many, I-I know you'll do a great job of looking after us," reaching over, she brushed her hand gently across his forehead, "Just, just so long as it's what _you_ want, what you're okay with"

The pumping excitement she could feel from him through their bond, as well as the way his pants were straining outwards was doing a lot to sooth Pyra's concerns there. Sighing with relief at that, she turned to the other Blade and offered a small, apologetic, bow.

"I'm sorry, Dahlia! I wasn't trying to keep him to myself, I never realised you wanted to- oh, please, go ahead, it's only fair you should have some time with him too."

"Oh dearie, don't worry about little old me at all!" the bunnit girl hummed in unabashed approval and her smile grew even wider as she felt Rex's hand wrapping around her own too.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry too Dahlia. I wasn't meaning to leave you alone, or anything. I- er, ah… If, if you want to… gah!"

Rex's words faltered but his resolve was solid once again and both women smiled in appreciation as he steadied himself and, tugging on her hand, he led the Buxom-Blade off on only slightly unsteady legs.

"Ah…" Pyra sighed, watching as the two of them disappeared into the night. Watching Rex walk off with another woman was a pleasant but slightly melancholic feeling. For a moment she'd wanted to ask if she could join them, but, in the end, she'd held herself back. It wasn't fair for her to monopolise their Driver, especially when she was the one pushing him to take up other Blades, Dahlia, deserved a chance to be alone with him too.

' _What the hell? You… Are you, wha… are you really okay with… with that!?'_

Mythra's outraged commentary was a surprisingly welcome return. Her sister Aegis had been uncharacteristically silent ever since Rex had sent them each flying through a heavenly orgasm and Pyra had been beginning to worry. Well, she thought to herself, it wasn't as if Mythra had spoken much before they'd joined up with Rex… Perhaps it was only the young Driver that brought her sister reactions out so easily?

' _Of course I am! I'm relieved,'_ Pyra laughed, _'If she'd been forceful with him, I would have been worried, but you've seen the way she acts around him, she's kind and gentle with him, she cares for him, just as I do. I'm happy to see another woman doting on him, I've brought a lot of trouble to his life, so I want to… to at least make sure he's happy, at least until this is over.'_

When it was over… they'd be leaving Rex. She would lead him to Elysium, make his dreams come true, but she wouldn't be joining him there. She hadn't told him that, the truth of that secret, and the true wish behind her quest, was still locked away deep inside her heart. She wanted to at least ensure he wouldn't be alone when that happened.

' _Ah… Yeah…'_

' _Still,'_ Pyra added, shaking off those thoughts of the future as an excited grin blossomed once more on her face, _'I_ am _going to follow them!'_

She would be feeling everything through their link regardless, so it wasn't as if she could just go to sleep. Which meant it only made sense for her to watch, and anyway, Rex was her precious Driver! And he _was_ still new to all of this, of course she would make sure to look out for him!

' _Eh? You're what!? Hey! Hey! Pyra!?'_

* * *

It only took Pyra a few minutes to track down where the two of them had gone, in the end it seemed that Rex had taken Dahlia to the same clearing he'd found with her earlier that evening. Pushing silently through the forest undergrowth, Pyra stifled a giggle, it was cute! Obviously her Driver wasn't all that imaginative when he was being led around by his pants!

The now familiar sound of the boy's moans snapped her from her thoughts as answering ripples of pleasure pulsed through her connection, and the red-haired Aegis pursed her lips in surprise as the couple came into view.

Dahlia it seemed, had wasted no time at all. Stripped fully naked and bent over with the young Driver laying in her lap, the healing Blade was shivering in delight and letting out soft moans of her own as she pumped her hand up and down the full length of Rex's shaft and as he replied by suckling on the massive breasts she was laying against his face. It was quite a scene to find, with Dahlia happily nursing him as she caressed his cock, and Rex clearly following her lead, keeping one arm around her waist as he delighted in tasting he massive chest being presented to him.

For his part, while he couldn't feel her delight like he could with Pyra, Rex was fully determined to return as much pleasure to the bunnit-like Blade as possible. Focussing his attention entirely on her nipples he did everything he could to sickle, kiss, and gently bite around them, judging his actions by the moans he could hear from her and by the way her body trembled in response. For a boy who'd always lacked for motherly affection, it was a surprisingly comforting thing, to be laid down on the softness of her lap like this, it was only the second time he'd ever experienced anything like it. And, with Dahlia's right hand sliding up and down along his length, the feeling was far more intense than the single moment he'd had, waking up on Pyra's lap.

"Ooooah, Rex," she cooed, shivering as her voice trilled happily, "You're sucking so hard! Huuaah, hnn, that's fine, go ahead darling, it feels good!"

He wanted to reply, but right now, Rex could barely manage more than to simply groan into her chest. The feeling of her soft hand stroking him off was both wonderful and immediately distinct from anything he'd felt before; despite being just as gentle and motherly as the Aegis, she had almost none of the hesitation. Her fingers were wrapped far firmer around his cock and her hand was pumping up and down his length harder, faster and with an entirely unabashed, hungry eagerness. And, of course, for a young man like him, the pleasure was heightened even more by the sheer novelty of being in this position with another woman at all- especially given the fact that he had Pyra's blessing to do so.

Despite how thoroughly his first Blade had already milked him, his lust was burning as hot as it ever had, and he was soon at his limits.

"Dhhaaanngh, Dahlia! I ghh, wait, I ah, I-I can't hold back much lo-longer!"

She laughed in gentle excitement and pulled him even tighter against her, rolling her thumb lovingly around his glans for a single moment before suddenly beginning to caress him even faster!

"Haha, you don' need to hold back with me, sugah! Go ahead! Mmm, cum for me, cum as much as you'd like!"

His restraint broke and Rex fell back from her chest, down to the crook of her left arm, grunting aloud and pushing his hips up into the air as he felt his balls tighten and the wave of need finally surging unstoppably through him. His cock shuddered from where it was held secure in her grip and his release abruptly crashed out! Spurt after spurt flying into the crisp night air- splattering warm and sticky all over Dahlia's massive breasts, down her side and across his own stomach.

"Ahh-huuaaahhh… hhaaa…"

He slumped backwards, shaking softly as the rush of child night air suddenly blew over his flushed akin and the lingering pleasure smouldered within him, subdued even if just for a moment.

"Mmmm, _shlup_ , oooh! I do declare, that's downright delightful!"

"Ah!?"

Sitting up a second later, he looked down and his dizzy eyes slowly locked onto the sight of Dahlia, bent fully over him, with her small pink tongue darting out to lick up each and every drop of the seed that'd splashed down across his naked body.

He watched, both in surprise and excitement, as she cleaned up his chest, stomach, thighs and finally licked clean even the trail of seed still dripping down the length of his still-hard shaft. Even if he'd wanted to, Rex couldn't have held back his own responding gasps of bliss at the sensation. He'd cum so hard, and his whole body was still tingling with arousal, the feeling of the ice-blade's warm lips now kissing up and down the along his cock -just moments after his release- was enough to send his mind hurtling!

"GHhhaa! Wo- Titan's foot! Dahlia! That's, that feels really good!"

"Hmhmmhmmm!"

Pursing her lips atop his length with a teasing kiss, Dahlia raised herself up and looked down towards him once more, her eyes now burning even brighter with eagerness.

"You can keep going now, can't ya, sugah?"

Rex laughed, his own eager smile matching hers. No matter how much he'd cum already tonight, right now, after experiencing all this, his body was blazing red hot!

"Of course! There's no way I could stop here!"

* * *

Easing Rex down fully to the grass, Dahlia took the initiative, sliding around and settling herself atop the young Driver, her breathing coming in hot pants as she seated herself atop his lap so that the full length, heat and rigidity of his cock was laying against her, the impressive shaft reaching almost all up to her stomach. Bracing her hands on his chest, she ground her hips against the base of his shaft. Feeling it pulsing hungrily against her entrance and feeling her own need growing even hotter as her juices pooled thick down her thighs, she let out a low moan.

"Ah, Dahlia," Rex warned, placing his hands around her waist as she made to raise her hips further up, "I, er, I've never actually done this before."

Sliding herself back down while grinding her pussy against his cock hard enough to make them both gasp, she gave a warm laugh in response, "Fufu, no need to worry about that darling. You just lay back and let me take care of you, okay? Nhhnn, I-ah, I actually, somehow, I feel like, I'm just the same as you. But, hhnn, but, even so, my body knows _exactly_ what to do!"

Rex blinked in surprise, but the way she was acting and how confidently (and wonderfully) Dahlia continued grinding her pussy against him was proof enough. Was this a Blades instinct then? He wondered, the same as how, even without memories, they still knew their names and how to fight? But then, why would something like this be ingr-

"Ahhhaa!"

His musings were quickly cut off as Dahlia slid up the full length of his shaft one last time, leaning the full weight of her, surprisingly light, frame onto him as she positioned his cock against the wet, heat of her eager pussy. Rex clenched his fingers tighter around her waist in nervous anticipation, but, in this moment at least, the ice Blade took her time, positioning him against her entrance and letting them both feel the thick crown of his cock spreading her lips apart. Held like this, he could feel every shiver and tremble of her desire, he could feel the raw, hungry, heat of her lust and with his breath caught in his throat and his heart hammering like thunder in his chest, the Aegis-powered lust crackling within him enflamed and roared until Rex didn't think he could stand another moment.

"Oooh, sugah… Ahh, how I've waited for this moment."

Dahlia cooed lovingly, smiled sweetly, reached a hand out to stroke his face tenderly…

"AhhUUUHAAA!"  
"OoooOOOHHHHHH!"

And then suddenly, without even a single inkling of hesitation slammed her hips down with all the force she could muster, abruptly spearing the full length of his cock furiously inside her!

For an instant her face twisted up in pain, as her Driver's cock laid undisputed claim to her pussy. Then, her eyes shot wide in shock as her walls were pushed wide around his length. Then, her jaw fell open in a wild scream as she felt him driven deeper and deeper within her, spreading inch after inch of her innermost depths open around him. Finally, her head was thrown back and her breath caught in her throat as she felt the full length of her Driver's cock hilted within her, crashing right to her womb and stretching even her innermost walls back until they were wrapped tight around the head of his cock.

The momentary shock was completely overwritten by a rush of pleasure like nothing she'd even imagined before. Her world went white, and, lacking even the sense of self to know if she was moaning, gasping or simply struggling for breath, Dahlia arched herself backwards as she was swept up in an incredible orgasm. Her eyes unfocussed as her entire body shuddered in response; her core was throbbing in joy, electric sparks of bliss were running right up and her spine and her entire body, from her suddenly overstuffed pussy to the very tips of her heaving breasts, was tingling in delight.

The second of dizziness passed and with it so did the tension holding her upright, sagging down with a low sigh, she dropped down atop her young Driver, wrapping her arms adoringly around his neck and once again burying (almost smothering) his head within the velvety softness of her mountainous chest. Her head spun, even as her thoughts slowly returned; she felt full in a way she couldn't properly describe, she felt as if her entire body was wrapped around him, and, more than anything else, "I feel… like I'm floating… Hhhaa, my darling Driver, I do declare, you feel _incredible_."

"UuuuAAHHH!" he roared in response!

In time, Rex would learn the self-control and attentiveness required to become a fully masterful Driver, but for now, with the newfound lusts he was still struggling to control and having so suddenly lost his virginity, the former salvager was completely overwhelmed by sensations he'd scarcely been able to even imagine before. Crying aloud, in excitement, in pleasure and in sheer primal need, he dug his hands firmly into the Ice-Blade's shapely round ass and, after clumsily pulling his shaft out a few inches, slammed his cock greedily back inside her tight pussy.

Dahlia gasped in delighted shock and both her arms and tunnel clenched even tighter around him, pulling him tighter into her breasts and coiling her walls around him with an incredible pressure that quickly spurred the young man on. Spreading his hands out around the soft, bouncy texture of her ass, he dug his fingers in hard, scrambling for any purchase he could find as he roughly, repeated his actions, pulling back as much as he was able, before thrusting his hips up into the Blade with enough force to raise both their waists several centimetres into the air!

Rex had always been a smart, mostly thoughtful person, but he had always been the kind to get taken up by his emotions and impulses- and right now, his impulses were roaring within him for more! The light fur coating most of her body felt amazingly fluffy under his touch and the bare skin pressed against his was just as flushed warm as his own. His whole head was practically buried within her breasts, leaving him feeling like she was wrapped fully around him, as if he was enveloped entirely in her affection. The tight, wet heat of her pussy coiled and pulsed around the full length of his shaft, her folds squeezed hungrily around his cock with his every thrust, as if attempting to milk him just as eagerly as her hand had only a minute ago. And, even from where he was, held tight against her, he could still see the ether lines around her body glowing brighter and brighter with by the moment, and the gentle golden glow slowly coming to life around their bodies- sure proof that her pleasure and desire we just as in synch as his!

Dahlia, for her part, took almost no time at all to respond to her Driver's sudden insistent thrusts. Despite her surprise, her body responded on some primal instinct, and -as she moaned her joy and pulled herself tighter around him- her hips swung against his, quickly matching his motions with her own and her inner walls squeezed around his cock in a way that made her brain feel like it was melting into goo. A feeling that was made a hundredfold more intense with each time Rex's cock slammed through the furthest depths of her pussy, and each time her body instinctively guided it to hit the exact same spot in the most sensitive area in the far reaches of her tunnel, again and again, and again.

She could feel the reverberations of Rex's thrusts and her own automatic reply all through her body. It felt like her entire self was stuffed full of his cock, and her womb exploded in delight each time his shaft drove into her. She could feel herself wrapped vice-tight around him, and her hips quickly matching pace against his own as their bodies moved in synch and her folds squeezing, caressing and massaging every wonderful inch of his length inside her, just as she'd done with her hand earlier.

Her world spun and his desires surged. Acting purely on their instincts, neither of them were prepared for the intensity of the sensations and, neither of them lasted very long. Dahlia came first, only a few minutes after they'd properly begun, the golden aura burst into a sudden aurora, bathing the entire area around them in bright light, and her mind practically shut down once again as Rex's cock hammered into her walls and her entire body locked up, vice tight around him, in a screaming response.

Groaning into her breasts as she squeezed him, and as her pussy milked him even more desperately than before, Rex could barely hold back any longer. Only a small, fleeting sense of resolve and responsibility was all that kept him from completely drowning in the Ice-Blade's affection.

"Dahl-nhh-Dahlia, I-I'm gonna cum!" He gasped, breaking away from her breasts long enough to force the words out as he felt his balls squeezing tight with need, "Whe-Where, where do you want it?"

He didn't know if a Blade could get pregnant, but, before anything else, he felt like it would have been awful not to at least ask what she wanted! As a man, he had to manage that much!

"Ahuuu, Sugah!" her words were almost slurred now, drunk with pleasure, "I wanna taste some more! MmMMM! L-Lemme drink it!"

"Right!"

Holding on, right on the verge of release, Rex's thoughts were completely hazy, but his body responded all the same. Hilting himself hard within her one final time, savouring every last millimetre of her pussy, he rolled himself forwards, pushing his elbows into the ground for leverage as he stumbled ungainly to his feet.

"Ah!"

Throbbing with an ache for release, his cock bounced thick and hard, just centimetres from her eyes and Dahlia opened her mouth wide in invitation, her eyes shining with excitement as she reached out to take hold of his waist.

"AhHHHAAAAA!"

By now, Rex was far past his limits, teased by her surprising request he was kindled with a lust as great as the first time he'd finally relented to his newfound desires. The instant he felt her lips around his glans and her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft, he lost any semblance of control that had still remained. Gasping out a wild cry, he grabbed hold of the back of her head and slammed his hips forward, slamming his entire thick length down her throat in a single motion, leaving Dahlia's lips wrapped right around the base of his shaft.

Eyes shooting wide with surprise, Dahlia let out muffled scream as she was suddenly, unexpectedly stretched wide around her Driver's cock once more. But, guided by the same natural instincts as before, her body accepted him without a single moment of hesitation, and her cry (hummed directly into his shaft) quickly became one of delight, her body sparking in elation as her hands took a firm hold of his waist and she relaxed entirely to his control.

Feeling her lips pursed -almost in a wanton kiss- against his hips, her throat wrapping and pulsing around his length and her words humming directly against his straining balls, Rex could only gasp in reply. Feeling himself sheathed all the way inside her mouth, the pleasure that had momentarily dimmed from the change in position burst past anything he could possibly have restrained!

"A-AH!"  
"MmMMMMMM!"

Bent almost completely double over her, his voice caught in his throat and Rex let out a shuddering cry as his world spun in place. The Ice-Blade's entire body tensed up in response, her hands clenching tight around his waist and eyes rolling back, as she felt his cock twitching wildly within her throat and his balls throbbing against her face. And then, for both of them, it was as if everything exploded at once! Jet after jet of thick, viscous cum rocketed out, splashing violently against her throat and, without even a moment's delay, all of it was swallowed instantly, with just the same aching hunger as she'd taken his cock.

Swept up entirely by sensations beyond anything he'd felt before, for just this moment, Rex had lost all sense of reason. He was acting on pure, primal instinct and, right now, with the full power of an Aegis fuelling his lust, and Dahlia's lips wrapped warm, wet and tight around his shaft, his instincts all screamed for _more_! Even as his cock exploded within her, he rolled his hips back, clenching almost painfully tight to her head, he squeezed his eyes closed against the pleasure of her tongue gliding across the underside of his cock, before driving himself forwards once more!

Again!

And again!

And again!

Choking and gasping, his cock spasmed almost without pause, blasting load after load of his seed between Dahlia's lips each time he slammed her mouth down his length and each time he thrust his hips up to meet her. Fully relaxing herself into his sudden, rough treatment and instinctively sucking him down for all she was worth, Dahlia's moans grew only louder and progressively more wanton as Rex forcefully facefucked his newest Blade.

Until finally… with his moan slowly fading into the night, the incredible rush that'd driven him gently dissipated and he was left standing there, fully sheathed down Dahlia's throat and feeling as if she'd milked every last drop of seed from inside him.

They stayed like that for less than half a minute, but each moment felt like a wonderous eternity. The dizzying high slowly crested, then ebbed, and a minute later, as the strength left his body, Rex slid backwards, his cock popping free from her lips as he collapsed bonelessly down onto the grass.

"Hhhaaa… That… that was incredible…" he panted, gasping for breath as his entire body trembled with the aftershocks of desire.

Dahlia was no better, still stuck sitting on her knees with her mouth hanging open and her massive chest shivering from heaving breaths, it took another moment before any light returned to her eyes, "Hhaa… I came… Nnn… I came _so hard_."

As his thoughts returned, so did embarrassment, and Rex blushed, considering his actions as his partner slid over toward him, cooing happily as she wrapped him up in her arms once more, "I… ah, that was okay? I wasn't too rough with you?"

"Ooooh sugah. Mmm, that was wonderful. I never imaged having a _man_ take control like that could feel so… Mmmmmmmmm."

Face burning bright red and ego about ready to leap from his chest, there wasn't a whole lot Rex could say about that.

…

However, a few minutes later, as he felt Dahlia's dangerously sharp claws tracing a delicate pattern across his back, and, as his body accustomed to the feeling of being enveloped in her warm, softness once more, he couldn't keep himself from speaking up.

"Do… Er… Do you wanna go again?"

"Oh darling, I could do this all night!"

* * *

Meanwhile, having kept a good distance away from the couple so as to not disturb them- lying collapsed facedown on the grass, with her eyes spinning, dazed from the intensity of the pleasure, and her face aflame in wonder, the most important and powerful Blade in Alrest removed the hand she'd used to stifle her moans from her mouth and breathed out a heavy, hot, and very aroused sigh.

"He's always so kind… I never… never imagined Rex could be so… so _forceful_ …"

Somewhere inside her soul, Pyra was sure she could feel her sister twisting about in mortification.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go, hopefully that was a lott'a fun for everyone else, not just for me! Things are now much more clearly underway and we can see now where the plot's going: Rex's got an almost insatiable lust due to the power of an Aegis flowing through his body, and since Blades are affected by the Driver they resonate with, of course that's going to have an effect on the Blades themselves.

With that in mind, and given Rex himself, I thought it'd only be logical for that to also have an effect on which Cores/Blades Rex can even resonate with to begin with. So, after they fled from Morag and Brigid, going through all the Cores they got from the battleship, Nia was the one that picked up all the common Blades (and perhaps a Male rare?), while the only Blade that answered Rex's call was a very maternal and very female one.

I think the most fun image for a story like this, is for Rex to be a guy with a whole pile of female Blades, I figure it should be way more amusing (visually and contextually) if he's ONLY able to resonate with female Blades. Just a fun thought for me.

For anyone wondering, I've been considering toning down the effect of the resonance causing his desire for intimacy to flow through to the Blades as things go too. As he gets more control over himself, that'll go down and it should be a far more normal relationship instead. I think for Dahlia, Kassandra or Kora, that's a really hot thought, but for someone like Perun or Ursula, I don't think that's a good fit. Anyhow, that's just thoughts for now.

I'm very interested especially in any feedback anyone has in regards to Pyra and Mythra. Is Mythra being too much a voice in Pyra's head, or is it funny seeing her balking at the escalating situation? Is Pyra being too damn thirsty, or is it understandable since she's gonna be feeling those pleasures anyway? Hit me up!

And, as always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
